


cut our losses as though they were hair

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Melanie/Ben is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: Grief is a powerful thing.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	cut our losses as though they were hair

It takes Melanie about ten minutes after she hears the news to seek out Bennett. 

"She's dead." 

Ben runs a hand through his hair. "What, Mel?"

"Allie. My Allie, she's..she's dead, he killed her, he.." She's trailing off, barely present, mind reeling. "I..I need to go do something, I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Love, wait-" 

She doesn't stick around to hear the rest. Melanie's hands shake as she rushes to the Engine, barely able to open the door. She grabs the scissors from her desk, and heads into the bathroom. 

In the bathroom, she stops. She looks a mess, and she knows it. The once unflappable Melanie Cavill, standing in the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. She laughs, grief-stricken. 

She takes the scissors to her hair, hacking it off, sobbing all the while. By the time she finishes, she barely has any hair left-short hair, just like her Allie had. 

She places the scissors down, runs her fingers through her hair, and collapses to the floor, hacking sobs escaping her throat.

She doesn't know how long it is until she gets up, brushes herself off, and heads back to where Bennett and Layton are. 

"Melanie, are you-"

She cuts Layton off. "Don't talk. We need a plan. I want that bastards head on a pike."

Neither of the men question her. She wants Wilford dead, and she knows just how she'll pull it off.


End file.
